


Kings landing Catacombs f*@k

by Squidgydtd



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: House Lannister, House Stark, House Targaryen, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidgydtd/pseuds/Squidgydtd
Summary: Jaime and Jon meet in the catacombs at kings landing





	Kings landing Catacombs f*@k

**Author's Note:**

> just a kinda crappy short smut that i wanted to make after a dream i had

Jon snow had just arrived to kings landing and is exploring the Catacombs when suddenly, he hears footsteps behind him. He turns around and draws Longclaw out of his belt, ready to fight if need be. "What brings you down here?" comes the smooth voice of none other than Jaime Lannister as he comes into view. "Oh nothing I'm just looking around" Jon replies returning his sword to his belt since Jaime posed no threat at this point. "Oh.. is that so?" says Jaime walking up to Jon and pinning him against the wall "I feel as though we could both be doing better things with our time" the king slayer breathes seductively into The king in the north's ear. Jon feels his pants tightening and lets out a soft moan in response as Jaime begins to slowly palm and massage the kings hardening cock. "Lets say we lose those clothes of yours hm?" Jaime suggests lowly and Jon nods eagerly, capturing the Lannister's lips for a quick kiss. 

Jaime removes Jon's articles of clothing and then his own, softly trailing his hand along the scars on the kings Torso. Jon winces under his touch but quickly relaxes when Jaime drops to the floor and teases his cock with his cleverly skilled tongue. Jon grips his golden hair and tips his head back in delight as Jaime takes all of the kings cock and performs the best deep throat blow job the king has ever experienced. Jaime reaches up and pries 3 of his fingers into Jon's mouth and removes them once the king had sufficiently lubricated them. Jon's breath hitches as the golden haired man slips a finger into his virgin hole, beginning to slowly finger him, continuing to work wonders on the kings cock. Jon begs for more and the king slayer obeys, adding the next two and coming off the kings cock with a lick of the lips. 

Jon whines at the loss when Jaime stands removing his fingers and looking at Jon with a devilish smirk, Jon opens his mouth to say something but instead gasps as Jaime thrusts his golden hand up Jon's arse, stretching him wider. A few tears fall from the kings eyes but nonetheless he moans lowly quite enjoying the feeling after not too long. Jaime slicks up his huge throbbing cock and quickly replaces his gold prosthetic with it. Jon cries out and moans loudly as he is brutally fucked up the wall, the rocks wall scraping his back adding to the pleasure. Low moans and whimpers escape him and he cums with a long moan. 

Jaime cums shortly thereafter and smirks. He puts his clothes back on and leaves Jon there panting. 

The king in slayer had slain the King in the norths arsehole.  
And it was from this moment, That Jon snow knew he was gay.


End file.
